Unexpected Love
by Crazy Hetalia
Summary: Matthew went through something terrible, plus an abusive brother. But then he finds an unexpected new friend, rated M for later chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Guys, I'm sorry I haven't been doing ANYTHING with my Truth or Dare in a while, so I decided to type up this piece of crap I know will suck because 1. First fanfiction and 2. It's my own weird way of romance. =.= let's get this started….**

Another day at school. Another day of being invisible to everyone. Another day. At least it was Friday, now I can relax at home. As I walked into my house, it was oddly quiet. I thought Alfred would be home before me, like he usually is, mostly with a friend trying to prank me with the old "bucket of water on top of the door" trick or something. Not like I'm complaining that he isn't here, I dropped my book bag on the floor and flopped on my bed.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ My phone woke me up from my nap. I was pissed but answered it, "Hello?" I said in a little _too_ angry tone. "Hey! Matthew!" Alfred's voice was already ringing in my ears. "I was wondering if you saw my wallet anywhere!" He asked. "I think I saw it on the couch." Was my reply. "Awesome! Could you bring it to the Café, like, right now?" He asked me, it was so annoying, but I said yes and drove to the Café right outside our neighborhood, thank goodness it wasn't far.

"MATTY! THANKS DUDE!" Alfred snatched his wallet out of my hand after I got there, he was with Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio again. Everyone calls them the "Bad Touch Trio" due their bad reputation of getting in trouble at school often. "Why, hello again Matthew~!" Francis always has that creepy tone of voice that made me want to run. "Who?" Gilbert, he never notices me. "You've got to be kidding me! I lost again! Stupid phone games!" Antonio never pays attention to anything. "Alfred! You need to be responsible enough to at _least_ bring your wallet with you!" I scowled at him, even though I could barely raise my voice higher than a whisper. Alfred just laughed and waved his hand, " Yeah, yeah, whatever moose boy!" And he went back to his friends, I didn't even bother to retort and just drove home. No friends, no fun weekend.

After about three hours Alfred came home with one of his friends? "Hey! I'm home!" He said as he started running upstairs with his friend, oh yeah, it was Arthur, it was dark so I didn't know who it was at first. I swear I heard moaning from my idiot brother's room.

Well, I decided to go to the mall, since Alfred was just to much to handle today. As I was walking around, I noticed a fairly tall guy, with a scarf, and an atmosphere that says, "If you bother me you die." He glanced at me, for some reason I blushed and walked away quickly, wait. I _blushed?!_ This day is starting to get strange. I went home after that, no way I was going to risk bumping into that guy, by the way I think he looked Russian, if that's possible.

"Hey, where were you?" Wait. Was that Alfred? "What?" I replied. He stood up from the couch, a gleam in his eye as he walked over to me with an angry expression. "I said, where were you? I told you not to leave the house unless I tell you!" And he slapped me. I've been through this many times, but I still couldn't help but leave sometimes, the house gets stuffy. I just looked down and said, "Sorry…." But he just shoved me into my room and locked it from the outside. I banged on the door, pleading to be let out, but he said he'll let me out in the morning to go to school on Monday. That was two days away.

I sat down on the floor after another hour of banging on the door and pleading. I gave up because I knew he wasn't going to let me out. I sighed, and looked down at the carpet, then got up and looked out the window. After our parents died on our last year of Middle School, Alfred got angrier at me and I started getting even more ignored, at school, at home, anywhere I go I thought everyone just ignored me more if that was even possible. I guess I also got depression, I separated myself more from Alfred after the first punch in the face a month after our parents death.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up and it 5:00 in the morning. Alfred finally opened the door a few hours later, he said sorry and offered to take me out for breakfast, I was still uneasy from yesterday, so I didn't refuse. After that we returned home and what was said and done yesterday was over. It's how it works with us. He snaps, locks me in my room for a day, then we get breakfast after he feels sorry. I've got to get some sleep for school tomorrow.

Another day at school starts, during Study period, since I don't have to study today, I decided to walk around the courtyard. And I saw him again, the guy with the scarf from the mall, he was sitting on a bench reading a book, his scarf covering his mouth. It was getting cold outside lately, it _was_ November. I didn't want to bother him so I was just going to pass by, but then he looked up, waved, and motioned for me to sit down. I was confused, but I was still curious at how he notices me, so I sat down.

"Hello, my name's Ivan, Ivan Braginski!" He said with a slightly creepy but soft smile. "I'm Matthew Williams." I replied. "Your voice is very soft, da?" He said, with a small chuckle. "I can't really help it….a-anyway, why are you talking to me all of a sudden?" I know it sounded a bit rude but I had to ask. "You seemed interesting." Was his reply, no further pushing it then. We talked for the rest of the hour, then we heard the bell and we said our goodbyes and he rushed to class, I noticed he left his book, it was in Russian. I might as well return it to him next time I see him.

**OK! DONE! DON'T KILL ME! I'm not good at story writing TT^TT Sorry for wasting your time….PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hello~! I'm doing another chapter 'cause I'm bored and I got nothing better to do anyway! *ignoring the homework on my desk* ^^" have fun reading :D And I just want to say how I'm glad I actually got 2 reviews on this! GOOD one's :D HAVE FUN LOLZ XD**

For some reason I didn't see Ivan the rest of the school day, maybe he has classes far from mine. But I still have his book with me, I've got to run into him _sometime_. Maybe at lunch…..

"Hello, may I sit with you?" I got startled, it was Ivan, I didn't expect to see him at lunch actually. I couldn't refuse his offer so I said yes and he sat across from me. "Oh! You left your book on the bench at Study Period." As I said that I pulled the Russian book out of my bag and gave it to him. "Thank you! I was wondering what happened to it!" He took it back and put it in his bag, then returned to eating, We chatted a while, and he asked me for my phone number. I of course gave it to him.

Today's lunch I guess was less lonely, since I always end up sitting alone, it was pleasant. After school, I got a call from an unknown number, I answered and it was Ivan. "If you want to we could hang out somewhere today?" He asked after a few minutes talking about school.

"I'll have to ask my brother…." I said without thinking, I couldn't let people get suspicious. "Why would you need to ask your brother?" Great, Ivan was curious. "Um…My brother is overprotective of me, always needs to know where I am and when I get back!" I lied, it was pathetic, thankfully he fell for it.

"I'M HOME!" It was Alfred, I said I had to go and hung up the phone quickly. "Hey Alfred, I met a friend today, and I wanted to know if I could go hang out at the Café with him?" I asked, I was a bit nervous. He gave me a confused look for a moment, then said, "Oh, ok then, just tell me when you're coming home ok? And I should really talk with your friend sometime!" I lifted my eyebrow in confusion, but then said ok and left the house letting out a long sigh of relief. I called Ivan back and said to meet me at the Café and went.

"So, you moved here from Russia?" I asked, we have been talking for a while, both having water. "Yes, I was sad to leave my sisters but I'm also glad because one's really scary….." he said then chuckled, I smiled. "So, your brother is overprotective?" He asked, I just said yes and changed the subject, I never like talking about Alfred.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ It was Alfred calling, I said I'm going to answer it and walked out of the building and said hello. "Hey, how about you come home now." It didn't sound like he was asking me, it sounded more like a command. "Why? I'm having a nice time talking to Ivan." I said, hoping to be able to talk to Ivan longer. "No. You need to come home now, you've been out long enough." He started to sound like he was getting angry so I said ok, a little gloomy, and went inside.

"Sorry for that." I said. "It's ok, I don't mind!" he said with a smile. I said I had to go and he looked confused, "Why so soon?" He asked. I lied and said it was my brother worrying about me for being out long, he said ok and that we'll see each other at school and I left.

"Finely! God, you know I don't like you hanging out with people!" He said, mad but not yelling. "It was fine, we just talked about school and stuff." I said, man, Alfred sounded like a child. "Fine, fine, at least you asked me first. Hey I'm going to hang out with the Bad Touch Trio again, see yea." He said casually, he doesn't let me hang out with people often, but he can go and screw around whenever he wanted? It's annoying, but it's just how it goes. I decided to go to bed, and nearly fell asleep on contact with my pillow.

I was dreaming. I was locked in a cell, like one's in prison, and was looking at Alfred on the other side of the cell. He was smirking while holding the key that unlocks the cell, I pleaded for him to open it, but he laughed and walked away. I thought I was going to cry, but then Ivan showed up with the keys and got me out…he grabbed me…then closed his eyes and got closer to me….closer…..closer…

I woke up, I was _very_ confused about what happened there. _What the heck was that?!_ I thought. I must of screamed when I woke up because Alfred ran in looking disheveled, "What happened?!" He said, panicked. I said I just had a nightmare and said for him to go back to bed. I don't know if it was a nightmare, but I need my sleep for school, I should keep this to myself…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note~**

**Hello once again! I'm doing the next chapter cause some of you guys actually like this :D brings a tear of joy to my eye XD Have fun :D BTW, I'm going to try and make my chapters longer XD**

I felt strange when I went to school this morning, I must have still felt shaken from that dream. It's supposed to mean nothing to me, but I still feel weird from it. I went to Study Hall during Study Period, there was a test coming up, I sat down at a desk in an empty classroom. Seemed like a nice place to not get disturbed while studying, after a while of reading over my Math notes, Ivan came in. "Hello again, you wouldn't mind if I studied with you da?" He asked me, I said I didn't mind and we both went over Math problems.

After a few minutes I couldn't help but ask him if he had any weird dreams. "Why do you ask? Did you have a strange dream?" He asked. he seemed concerned by his tone. "Yeah, you could say that." I said. I wanted to not mention anything that actually happened in the dream. He sat there thinking for a moment then said, "I always have strange dreams!" Then he smiled, I could tell he didn't want to talk about it further so I didn't push it. We went back to studying for the last few minutes of the period then rushed off to our classes after the bell.

After that little chat I still don't know why I have dreamt that. I mean, it made no _sense_. I get the locked in the cell thing, but I thought Ivan was going to…_kiss_ me! I blushed and pushed the thought out of my head and tried to pay attention to my current class: Science. We were talking about gravity and forces and how to calculate how much force you use in an object. Simple things.

After I got home I went straight to my room and wrote down the dream in my Dream Journal. Yes, I have a Dream Journal; I just didn't have a chance to write in it this morning. Alfred came home after me today, and asked if I could help him with Math. "I'm just no good at it!" He said with a smile and laugh, "You should at least _try_!" I said. After I helped him, which took a while, I went back to my room to find a missed call on my phone. It was Ivan, I wonder why he called so I decided to call him back. "Sorry for not picking up the first time, I had to help my brother with homework." I said. He said it was all right and we talked, we both agreed to meet him again at the Café to hang out. I got permission by Alfred, even though he didn't look very happy about it.

Ivan was sitting at a booth in the corner, we usually sit there. After a while of talking I asked if he wanted to visit my house this weekend. "That sounds interesting, ok!" He replied. I was glad that we became friends now, I felt less lonely. When I got home Alfred was glad to see me. "Hey!" He said, it wasn't an angry tone, more like he was relieved. "Why are you so protective about me hanging out with Ivan?" I asked. "Because I just don't like him! He's strange and I don't want him to hurt you somehow!" He replied. I thought he was hiding something, he never acted like this. I just said ok and went to my room to get some sleep, even though it was pretty early I needed plenty of sleep for the test tomorrow.

Friday, yesterday was the test, I passed with no wrong answers. Today me and Ivan met up during study period to discuss the test, I feel as if we only talk about school. "I got an A!" I said, obviously happy about it. "Oh, that's great, I didn't so great…." He said, I asked what he got and he just said a C. We discussed what he didn't get and I must have helped because he said he understands now and looked happier. "So, when should I come over to your house this weekend?" He asked. I was confused for a moment, I must of forgot, I asked if tomorrow is fine and he said yes. We heard the bell then we both rushed off to class.

After school I finished the rest of my homework then decided to ask if Alfred needed help since I finished early. "Nah dude, I'm good!" He said with a smile. "If you don't get anything just ask, ok?" Then I went back to my room and checked my phone for texts. Nothing. I was bored out of my mind and ended up staring out the window. Children playing in their yards, joggers on the sidewalks, our neighborhood looked so….happy. I sighed and pulled myself from the window and decided to eat dinner. I asked if Alfred wanted anything and he just replied, "BURGERS!" With a sound of him rushing toward the kitchen all excited, "You know those aren't healthy, right?" But I made burgers for him anyway, a full plate gone in two minutes. I made pancakes, since it was my favorite food, with lots of maple syrup. I went to bed after that, nothing else to do. I guess I was tired because I almost immediately fell asleep when I got into bed.

Saturday, Ivan was going to come over, thank goodness Alfred was going to be out with the Bad Touch Trio this afternoon. He would beat me senseless if he found out about this. I told Ivan to just meet me at the Café so it would be easier to get to my house. We ended up talking for a while then we headed out and went to my place. "It's very nice, Matthew!" Ivan complimented. I blushes slightly, but replied with a thank you. We spent an hour talking, also we played cards, he said we should play Russian Roulette, but I said I didn't know how to play so we played Go Fish.

"Do you have any-" _click._ That was the door! Alfred's home! "Follow me!" I whispered, panicked. Ivan nodded and followed me to the coat closet and he hid in there while Alfred opened the door. "Matthew? I'm home!" He said, then when he say I was putting up the cards quickly he looked suspicious. "Matthew. Was there someone else here?" He asked in a tone that was neither angry or happy, which scared me. "U-um, no! Of course n-not!" I lied, it was pathetic, and it was obviously stuttering. "Someone was here." Alfred stated plainly but angrily. "S-sorry…..yes…..Ivan was here….but he left." I said, even though Ivan was probably listening to us right now. "Matthew! I told you I didn't like that guy! And he's been in our _house_?! I told you not to hang out with him to much anyway! Matthew you idiot!" And he punched me, I fell to the floor clutching the side of my face where his fist contacted with it. Alfred was about to kick me, but then Ivan quickly opened the closet door and ran to me.

"WHAT?! HE'S STILL HERE?!" Alfred screamed at me, Ivan threw Alfred a look of hatred then turned to me and asked with worry in his tine, "Are you alright Matthew?!" I sat up but didn't remove my hand, I coughed into my other hand. There was blood. I stared at my hand in disbelief, Alfred never hit me hard enough to make me bleed this much. Alfred stared at me with complete hatred, "Ivan. Get. _OUT!" _Alfred said angrily, not taking his gaze off me. Ivan didn't even flinch, "I'm not leaving Matthew to get beat up like this!" He said. "Ivan, I'll be fine, just go." I said in a small voice. But Ivan wasn't listening. Alfred was about to punch Ivan, but stopped when I started sobbing. "Don't hurt him Alfred!" I pleaded. Alfred hesitated, unsure what to do, but lowered his fist.

"I'm done. I won't hurt Matthew. Just leave, ok?" Alfred said with a sigh. I put my hand on Ivan's shoulder, he looked at me and I nodded. Ivan hesitantly got up and bid farewell and left the house. Alfred looked at me and at first I thought it was over, but I was _very_ wrong. He screamed, he kicked, be practically beat me to a pulp and I just laid there on the floor feeling useless. After a while Alfred calmed down but didn't apologize, and left to his room. I attempted to get off the floor, but my arms were weak and beaten. I felt like nothing, I felt more depressed then anything. After I tried a few times I managed to get to my room, falling a bit. I crawled into bed, not bothering to get undressed, and fell asleep.

**DONE! How did yea like it :D? Was it longer? I hope so, I just felt like it was a good place to stop….LEAVE REVIEWS :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Hello once again everyone! :D I'm doing this still! I'm just lazy! :D I consider a day without posting as "me being a bad person" so I like to post often as I can without being buried by homework and stuff :D ENJOY~!**

I woke up at 4 in the morning, I tried to get up, but my whole body was sore. I've never been this beaten by Alfred, I really screwed up. I laid there for hours, staring at the ceiling, unable to get up. My whole body ached. I spent the rest of Sunday laying there.

Monday. I don't know how I managed to get to school but I did. I acted as if everything was normal, even though I stumbled a few times in the hall, no one cared either way. During Study Period I went into an empty classroom and sat down resting my head in my arms on a desk. Ivan found me anyways, when he saw I looked beaten he asked what happened in a panicked tone and no matter how many times I said I was fine, I ended up going to the nurses office.

Ivan ended up helping my wounds instead of the nurse, she said she'd do it but Ivan was against it. I don't quite mind, but I did feel like it was unnecessary. "Ivan, I told you, I'm fine!" I said. "No, no, I'm falling for it Matthew." He said, "Now, take off your shirt." As he said that I completely blushed. "WHAT?!" I said, "Well, I know you have cuts and bruises." He replied. I grudgingly took off my shirt, revealing multiple bruises and cuts that were still bleeding slightly. "Huh, I didn't know it was this bad….." I said, more to myself then Ivan.

We both left the Nurses Office before the end of the period, me bandaged up and my shirt back on. I had to admit, I did feel a lot better. Ivan looked like he was still concerned about Saturday, I asked him if he was ok but he just replied with a fake smile and a simple "yes". I know what a fake smile looks like, since I always have to put one on for someone not to be suspicious about my brother and I. After school Ivan offered to walk me home, but I said I'd be ok and bid farewell.

After I got home Alfred was already there. He still looked pissed, so I attempted to sneak upstairs as to not get his attention. "Matthew? You here?" He said. I gave up and went toward him, "Yes?" I said. "Wait. How did you get bandaged up?" He replied, his tone was scary again. "U-um…at the N-Nurses Office today at school….." I said in a small voice. He sighed and said that at least I'm healing. I was confused but didn't want to question him, so I went to my bedroom and started doing homework.

Tuesday. I felt like everything was different today, Ivan wasn't at school today, and he didn't answer his phone when I dialed him after school. I thought something was wrong, so I went looking for him, at the places we've been to together really. I didn't where he lived, I felt useless trying to look for him like this. Went home in hopes he would call me back, eventually he did and I answered right away, "Hello? Ivan? What happened? You weren't at school today and you didn't answer my phone!" I started asking questions here and there but stopped to let him talk. "I'm fine! I was just sick today that's all! I'm feeling better now though, sorry for making you worry Matthew." He replied. "No. You weren't sick today Ivan. You were perfectly fine yesterday. Tell me what really happened." I said, I don't like it when people lie to me. "Oh…ok…meet me at the Café now then, and I'll tell you." I was very confused now, _what the hell is going on?!_

I met up with Ivan at the Café like he said, he was sitting at our usual place, looking sad. "So, what's all this about Ivan?" I asked when I sat down. "Well Matthew….I might be…." He trailed off, I asked what he said, "I might be going back to…..Russia….." And he looked down. "Wait what?! No! That's impossible!" I said, "This can't be true! After years of being ignored and finally someone cares about me, and now that person has to go away!?" I just realized what I just said and covered my mouth with both hands looking down. _Why did I just say that?! Now he thinks I'm weird!_ I thought. But Ivan just nodded his head and said, "I know, I don't want to leave. But I have to find a way to stay here or convince Father otherwise." He stated. "Why do you have to leave anyways?" I said, I might as well see _why_ he has to leave. "It is because my father found a better job there. It's more like a promotion and so I have to go with him. I'm so close to turning 18, but I can't get an apartment just yet. I asked if he could wait until I turn 18 but he said we have to leave before then." He said, then sighed. "W-well….maybe…..uh….how long until you turn 18?" I asked, "Well, in about a week, but my father said we have to leave in 5 days, which is why I stayed home to pack." He said. "You can stay at my house until then!" I said. _What was I thinking?! Alfred will absolutely KILL me!_

I knew this was going to be a lot of convincing. After I got home all I could do was try to think how to say it. _Hey Alfred, my friend that you hate was going to move away, can he stay here? _No, that sounded stupid. I guess I could beg, or plead, either way I'm going to be beaten.

"Matthew?" Said Alfred after I got home. "Alfred, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I just got caught up in school work and I STILL have homework to do! I thought about this fanfiction a lot but couldn't get to it! I'm sorry! I'm making this one longer just for you guys! ENJOY!**

"Alfred, we need to talk." I said, I was somehow fairly calm, even though I know something bad is going to happen soon. "What is it?" Alfred replied, he looked confused but his tone was calm. "Well…you know Ivan?" I started, immediately his expression turned from calm to pissed, but replied, "Yes. And?". "Uh…..he told me that we would well…be leaving to…go back to Russia. And, I wanted to know if….since his birthday is in a week and he'll turn 18 to get his own apartment…could he stay here in the guest room….?" I said, my voice was starting to shake and I started sweating and shaking. Damn nerves caught up with me. He looked confused at first, then his eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. I felt as if I was going to be killed right then and there, but he sighed and surprisingly agreed, but he doesn't want to see him too often and to not make too much noise. My eyes lighted up and I smiled, then Alfred smiled to see me happy.

I told Ivan what happened the next day and I could of sworn he looked like a kid on Christmas day. He hugged me and said thank you about a million times. "So you'll be coming over with your stuff on Sunday?" I asked him, it was Study Period and we were discussing the plans. "Yes." He replied and smiled. We talked a little more until the bell rang, then we went to our other classes for the rest of the day. Ivan said he was going to finish packing his things, and so I went home alone.

"I'm home." I said, locking the door behind me and setting my backpack down. Alfred was asleep on the couch and an empty plate laying on his stomach, burgers I assumed, snoring loudly and his mouth wide open with drool dripping down the side. I suppressed a laugh and quietly went upstairs. There was no homework for me and so I went to bed early.

Sunday. Ivan will be coming over until his birthday. I had to admit, I am nervous how this will turn out between Alfred and Ivan. About noon is when Ivan called to let me know he was on his way here, he sounded excited. I replied with a simple "ok" and hung up. I told Alfred he called and Alfred was _actually_ cleaning up the living room by picking up his dishes and clothes. My mouth was slightly open in humorous surprise; he just gave me a goofy grin and continued. I started laughing but stopped when Alfred looked like he was going to hit me. I smiled and he smiled, I decided to help and somehow we cleaned the whole house. Ivan showed up a few minutes with a few boxes and a travel bag, Alfred going directly to his room without giving Ivan a glance.

"Hello!" Ivan said excitedly, I could tell with was going to be both fun and nerve shaking. "Hey, well, come on in! The guest rooms down the hall. Want help?" I said, than pointed to the boxes, he tried to say he was good and he could do it, but I helped anyway. After we got the boxes into the guest room, which I guess is Ivan's room until he's 18, we decided to take a walk; not much to do anyways. After a while it started getting dark and we headed back in the house, goofed around and then I went to bed in my room.

In the morning everything was just…_awkward._ Alfred was very quiet and kept glancing at me, and Ivan seemed to tense up when Alfred talked or walked by. It was very strange and I was just glad me and Ivan left quickly to school.

"You still hate Alfred or something?" I asked, with a curious expression. "No, no, I don't hate him….just _dislike_ him!" He replied, with a slight chuckle. After we got to school we went to our separate classes and then met up during Study Period. I fell asleep before Ivan walked in.

**(Here's something new, Ivans POV)**

I walked in the empty classroom, but Matthew was fast asleep. I chuckled to myself and stood there for a moment, a small smile on my face seeing Matthew's adorable face sleeping peacefully. I decided to wake him up, shaking his small shoulders, him waking up slowly and saying hoarsely, "W-what…..? Was I asleep…..?" I chuckled to myself once more then sat down across from him.

**(Back to Matthew's POV)**

"Sorry….I guess I haven't getting a lot of sleep lately….." I said with a small smile. Ivan said it was alright and we discussed a few things, mostly things about me asking him how it was like in Russia and how his father was doing. After a while I noticed Ivan looked kind of uncomfortable, and he was slightly blushing.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, I was confused of why he was blushing. He looked up but looked back down, "I-I'm fine….." Was his reply, I guess I shouldn't push it then. We talked for the rest of the period then rushed off to class when the bell rang. After school we both walked home, talking about class. "Da! Then he said that he wasn't going to do the work and stormed out!" Ivan talking about some boy's tantrum during class. "Wow….my teacher just forgot I was in the room again…." I said with a mix of laughter and disappointment. Ivan frowned for a moment and looked away. After we finally got home, I helped Ivan with his homework, me finishing it in class. I felt a little awkward when Alfred walked in the kitchen, me guessing it was soda, and glancing our way at the kitchen table. Ivan tensed up and was looking down, I just knew he still hated Alfred, no matter what happens, he'll _never_ forgive him. Well, that's what he said to me.

"Anyway, what should we do now?" I asked after _we_ finished Ivan's homework. He shrugged, looking down. There it was again! I saw Ivan blush…..but why? "Ivan…..are you sure you're ok?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and tilting my head. He sighed, then looked up.

"Matthew…." He said, blushing more.

**CLIFFHANGER~ Sorry, I just had too 3 And sooooooooooo ends our 5****th**** chapter! I hope you enjoyed and leave me reviews! They give me the power to write! And leave suggestions of what you think **_**should**_** happen in the story! I might use them and I'll give you credit! BYE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE~**

**Hey! I got a few reviews about the cliffhanger XD And also something about the blushing Russia….. I'm getting distracted now .-. ENJOY! :D**

"Matthew…..I…lov-" "I KNEW IT!" _BANG!_ Ivan was cut off by Alfred, hitting him in the back of the head with his baseball bat, with a murderous expression. Ivan stood for a moment, looking bewildered, then fell on the floor unconscious. I stood there, completely stunned, eyes wide and shocked with a mix of terror. Alfred was still in the same poised position, with the bat in the same place when he hit Ivan, breathing heavily and his eyes narrowed with a mix of anger and slight shock.

"I-I…va…..n…" I tried to say, but lost balance and fell to my knees beside Ivan. Alfred yanks me by my collar, and threw me into my room, locking the door. I banged on my door, yelling nonsense, but I couldn't yell higher then I could talk so it was useless. After a while I sat on the floor, worried as hell for Ivan, there was silence downstairs, which scared me even more. Then I heard the door unlock and Alfred walked in. He looked completely scary, a glint in his eyes and looked like he would kill me without hesitation. He yanked me by my collar again and pushed me on my bed, straddling me. I was confused, looking up at Alfred, but then I got it. _Was he going to…?!_ I startled struggling, trying to beg him not to.

"A-Alfred….! Please d-don't!" I said, pleading with a panicked tone, he was so close to my face. But he hit my face with his elbow trying to shut me up, this is my chance. I somehow got free and ran out of the room and temporarily blocked the door. I ran downstairs and searched for Ivan quickly. He was nowhere to be seen, and so I decided to check the basement. He was tied up and had a handkerchief tied around his mouth, gagging him. I untied Ivan and pressed his finger to my lips, to signal for him to be silent, then beckoned him to follow so we could escape.

We ran outside and down the street to the old park no one ever goes to anymore, a good idea for the moment. I sat on the bench, covering my face with my hands and my elbows on my knees. "We should call the police! He just knocked me out and tied me up! And I don't even want to _know_ what he was going to do to you!" Ivan said angrily, his face covered with anger and frustration. "B-But…he's the only family….I have left….." I said, uncovering my face, showing the bloody nose from getting hit with Alfred's elbow. Ivan sighed, walks up and hugs me. I hugged back, tearing up, trying my hardest not to cry. I could see my breath when I breathed, and then I noticed, it was much colder than it was yesterday. Winter is here.

"We should go back…." Ivan said, I let go of him, completely surprised. _Go back?! After all of this happened?! _"B-But…..ok…" I said, then got up and started walking with Ivan back to the house. I was shivering from the cold, I forgot that it was freezing outside because of all that happened. Ivan looked at me, then took off his scarf, and wrapped it around my neck. He didn't seem bothered by the cold much, then I saw something…..a snowflake? It started snowing all around us, it was a beautiful sight of snowflakes hitting the ground gracefully, calming me down the more I looked at the sight. When we got to the front door, I gulped, then opened the door slowly. The house looked clean, nothing thrown around, which slightly surprised me. Ivan nudged me a little to go inside, which I obeyed and walked in. I was looking around, my eyes concentrated but filled with slight fear. I felt like I was walking into a haunted house, or an abandoned house expecting Jason or Saw or even Slenderman to run up and kill me. I took a deep breath and motioned Ivan to follow me upstairs, me being too scared to go alone. I walked into my room, but Alfred wasn't there, which made me curious where he was.

"Where's Alfred…?" I whispered to Ivan, a little panicked. "He must of left….da?" He said questioningly, him looking as confused as me. We assumed Alfred left the house, and since we didn't want to go look for him we cleaned what _was_ thrown and/or broken. There wasn't much damage, the only major thing was I was pretty sure the couch wasn't upside down when I woke up this morning…

"I'm guessing he won't be back for a while…" I sighed, after cleaning with Ivan. He agreed and sat down next to me on the couch that we moved back into place. Ivan was slightly blushing again, and was so close to me. "So…what were you going to say to me before all of this…..?" I said after a moment's pause. He looked up and smiled, "Oh! It was nothing! No need to worry to worry, da?" He replied almost immediately. I looked at him suspiciously, but then dropped my gaze and hung my head upwards, resting it on the couch.

Something felt wrong. Ivan was tensed up, as if Alfred was here, but I looked up and Ivan….

**DONE! *steps away from computer* 2 cliffhangers . I'm sorry…..I just want everyone to feel SUSPENCE~! *creepy voice* LEAVE REVIEWS! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I just realized that my story sucks **ಠ**_**ಠ **I've been observing and learning more about story writing and sooooo I'm going to hope this is better XD ENJOY**

Ivan kissed me. I was so stunned, my eyes grew wide and my face flushed bright red. I barely knew what was happening anymore; my eyes somehow grew heavy and closed, Ivan's hand gently grabbing my chin. Ivan's lips felt warm, and soft. After a moment Ivan broke off the kiss and sat back next to me, looking down, his hands clutching his knees and his eyes covered by his hair while tensed up. I stared at him, my face still red and my glasses slightly crooked.

"I-Ivan….?" As I stuttered out the words Ivan flinched, snapping his head up and staring at the wall.

"Y-Yes…?" He said, his voice in a small whisper full of nervousness and uncertainty.

Ivan didn't look towards me, still looking at the wall as if pleading for it to smash into him. I slowly raised my hand, tapping his shoulder gently. He looked down once more for a moment, and then looked back up to see me smiling at him, blushing with my eyes full of lust. His eyes widened at my expression, having never seeing me looking like that.

"Ivan." I said, my voice low, calm, my expression remaining.

"…..yes?" He finally responded, his tone low as well but confused.

"I love you."

After I softly uttered these words, Ivan grabbed me, hugging me tightly. I hugged back, resting my head on his shoulder, my glasses askew. "I love you too Matthew….." Ivan responded. It was the best feeling, someone caring about you, _loving _you with all their heart. My heart itself raised, feeling his head leaning on me, hearing his breathing a little rigid. I couldn't feel any happier then right now.

"M-Matthew….?" My eyes snapped open, I hadn't heard Alfred open the front door, covered in snow and looking completely cold and slightly confused.

"U-Um…Alfred!" I let go of Ivan immediately, my voice mixed with fear and embarrassment. Ivan looked at Alfred with complete disgust for a moment, his teeth gritted and his eyes narrowed with a dark aura; I swear I saw the hatred fuming from him. Alfred stared at Ivan for a moment, and then a gust of cold wind blew on him from the open door, which he shut after shivering. He then looked back as us, then sighed, and walked upstairs, looking defeated. I smiled shyly at that, noticing that he doesn't care anymore. Ivan glanced at me for a moment, looking confused, and then smiled back at me after noticing my look.

"He gave up, da~?" Ivan said happily, almost cooing the words. I smiled widely then nodded, hugging him again.

.。.:*・°

It's been a few days after Ivan's birthday, he moved into an apartment. I was sad to see him leave, but of course we see each other most of the time anyways. When I went to school the next day, I immediately saw Ivan waiting for me outside in the snow, then ran up and he spun me around. I felt my heart sore when Ivan held me like that outside. No one even noticed us. We both walked inside holding hands, smiling like we didn't have a care in the world. But I noticed something, someone staring at me, from across the hall. He had violet eyes, which were narrowed, and had a girl with long brownish hair looking from him to us, then giggling. He also had his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall. I stared back for a moment, slightly confused, but then shook my head and walked the other direction, dragging Ivan with me.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked me after we went to an empty classroom.

"Oh! Yeah, it was nothing!" I said, smiling and trying to look nonchalant.

After we left to our separate classes, I noticed that guy staring at me again; I sped up to class feeling a bit uneven. I found it difficult to concentrate in class, even though I already knew the material, my mind drifting to other things like Ivan, and then that weird guy that kept staring at me. I wonder why, out of all the people, _that_ guy chose to look at _me_. I glanced out the window, which was almost snow-covered, then went back to trying to concentrate on the teachers words.

During Study Period I went into the same empty classroom me and Ivan always go to. As I waited for him, I notice the door creak open, and see that strange guy from earlier. I sat there, hoping he would not notice, but he comes in and closes the door behind him. His face had no expression, which creep me out, and he sat down opposite from me in an empty chair. After a moment of me looking confused, and us staring at each other, he finally spoke.

"Hi." He said nonchalantly. I blinked for a moment, _is that it….?_

"…hi?" I said uncertainly. He then smiled at me, but kept his eyes the same, narrowed at me.

"Your voice is so cute." He said, and then grabbed my chin with his finger and thumb, I blinked again, completely confused. "U-Um….what?" I said with the tone. He then leaned over the desk, his lips inches from mine, "I think your voice is _cute._" Right then, Ivan walked in, looking furious and yanked the boy from the chair itself and shoved him away.

"Matthew! What happened?" Ivan said, sounding both worried and angry.

"I-I have no clue what's happening…" I said, my face in complete confusion.

The guy got up and looked at Ivan as if he would hit him, but then turned to me and bowed like some gentleman, "My name is Roderich, Roderich Edelstein " Then winked at me, and started to walk out the door, throwing his hand back in some sort of farewell. I blinked in confusion again, but Ivan sighed and hugged me protectively, possessively. "I don't want you near him. Ever." He said in a terrifying tone, but quietly. "But….he came to _me_!" I said, but hugged back and nodded an ok. We both sat down, Ivan sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulder, comforting me. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and drifted off for a moment, but heard the bell ring and panicked to gather my things quickly. We said our farewells for now and both reluctantly ran in opposite directions to our classrooms.

.。.:*・°

It's been a few days since that guy introduced himself, Roderich I recall. It was a weird week, Ivan acting possessive and walking me to all my classes that were near his, and reluctantly leaving me for his own classes. I'm not saying I didn't like the attention, but I think he was overreacting a bit.

It's Saturday today, and Ivan was over playing cards with me. He was trying to teach me Russian Roulette, but I was so confused and he gave up, now were playing a simple game of Go Fish. Alfred locked himself in his room the whole time; only once he came down to get soda. After a while Ivan and I started talking.

"Matthew….." Ivan said, a bit of concern in his voice.

"Yes?" I said, sounding clueless as always.

"Well, do you remember that guy from a few days ago? Roderich I think?" Ivan asked with the same tone. "Yeah, what about him?" I said, tilting my head slightly, setting my cards down. He didn't say anymore, and so we returned to our game. I won, Ivan laughing that he failed miserably with only one pair of cards. I giggled, seeing that I had fifteen pairs, and we both gave up on cards and went for a walk in the snow. I pulled on my large jacket and scarf and headed out the door with Ivan, walking down the street. We didn't talk much, me pointing out kid's having a snowball fight in front of a house. After about an hour or so we stopped and sat down on a bench at the park, Ivan pulling me close to him, and kissed my head.

"I wonder why Roderich said those things to me….." I thought out loud, I hadn't realized I said those words, but Ivan responded, "Well, he might like you, da?" His tone slightly joking, but serious. I looked up at him, and looked completely confused, "Really?" I said, surprised. Ivan chuckled and patted my head with a smile on his face.

"You are so clueless Matthew~" Ivan chuckled again.

"We should go back now….it's really cold!" I said, then got up and started walking toward my house, Ivan hurrying behind me, laughing. As we walked back home, I noticed something, I felt as if I was being watched. I turned around, but no one was there….

"What's wrong Matthew?" Ivan asked, stopping and looking in the direction I was looking in, confused.

"Oh, nothing….." I said and continued walking.

What was I expecting to see behind me…?

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAND DONE! *backs away from computer* I SPENT FREAKING THREE DAYS ON THIS! I feel proud 3 I usually spend like, at the most, and hour on stories XD but for this chapter I went all out and tried my best *kept getting distracted by yaoi and the kind* **ಠ**_**ಠ **LEAVE REVIEWS~! :D**


End file.
